Would You Die For Me?
by soxbeautifulx3x
Summary: This is your typical Disney Princess Story, About a girl Gabriella Montez living with her two Step Sisters Sharpay & Kelsi Evans and Step Mother Stella Evans. When Gabriella meets her Prince Charming, Troy Bolton, her two Step Sisters ...
1. School Morning

**Would You Die For Me?**

Narrative : This is your typical Disney Princess Story, About a girl (_Gabriella Montez_) living with her two Step Sisters (_Sharpay & Kelsi Evans_) and Step Mother (_Stella Evans_). When Gabriella meets her Prince Charming, (_Troy Bolton_) her two Step Sisters and Mother try everything to keep them apart. However, the question is will this D.P.S. have a fairytale ending like all the others: End

_characters _

The Bolton's  
·Troy / 18 -- Zac Efron  
·Hannah / 15 – Miley Cyrus  
·Andrew / 19 -- Andrew Seeley  
·Jack (Coach) / 48 -- Bart Johnson  
·Julie / 47 – Leslie Wing

The Evans's  
·Sharpay / 17 – Ashley Tisdale  
·Kelsi / 16 – Olesya Rulin  
·Stella / 47 – Jane Fonda  
·Gabriella Montez / 17 – Vanessa Anne Hudgens

The Moore's  
·Ryan / 18 – Lucas Grabeel  
·Lauren / 17 – Ashley Olsen  
·Kayla / 16 – Emma Roberts  
·John / 50 – Leonardo Dicarpio  
·Linda / 48 – Julia Styles

The Danforth's  
·Chad / 18 – Corbin Bleu  
·Daniel / 49 -- Nelly  
·Melissa / 46 -- Beonce

The Nielsen's  
·Ashley / 17 – Hilary Duff  
·Zac / 15 – Dylan Sprouse  
·Devon / 15 – Cole Sprouse  
·Kelly / 47 – Mischa Barton  
·Mike / 45 – Chad Michael Murray

The McKessie's  
·Taylor / 16 – MoniqueColeman  
·Jessica / 18 – Raven Symone  
·Adam / 52 – Bill Cosby  
·Sarah / 49 – Oprah

EXTRAS  
·Stephany Rylans / 16 – Amanda Bynes  
·Mr. Nathan Rylans / 49  
·Emma Webster / 15 – Emma Watson  
·Nora Heralds / 18 – Rachel Bilson  
·Amber Lawrence / 16 – JoJo  
·Rachel Lawrence / 18 – Lindsay Lohan  
·Ms. Karin Lawrence / 48  
·Michael Green / 17 – Jesse McCartney  
·Matt Kingsley / 17 – Teddy Geiger  
·Chris Mattherws / 16 – Drake Bell  
·Sean Kole / 19 – Rupert Grint  
·Dylan Smith / 16 – Ricky Ullman  
·Lucas McCartney / 16 – Daniel Curtis Lee  
·Tyler Welch / 15 – Devon Werkheiser  
·Aaron Lewis / 18 – Jensen Ackles  
·Mr. Steven Lewis / 50  
·Joey Whitlock / 18

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was the first day of school, Monday to be exact. Monday morning where children were getting ready for school, and parents were getting ready for their boring jobs.

* * *

  
_Gabriella's House_

"MOM!" Sharpay shrieked out of her room, "I have nothing to wear! And I just went shopping! Ugh…!" She looked hopeless.  
Gabriella came down stairs and rolled her eyes at Sharpay's dive attitude. "Why don't you just wear last weeks outfit?"

"Eww! No! I can't wear that ratty thing!" Sharpay snapped back.

"Now hey…Young Lady you just bought that. It's not like it went out of style already.." Ms. Stella replied, biting into her apple while gathering work papers.

Sharpay gasped at her mothers comment. "How can you say that? A lot can happen in a week of fashion. And plus, the girls at school are counting on my new trends of everyday… It's not easy you know." She concentrated hard and long to put something together… "_Ugh... I have nothing!"_ She thought, sighing.

"Why don't you just mix and match something?" Gabriella asked her.

"You know weasel… That might not be such a bad idea, coming from your head." Sharpay thought. "Hold on I will be right back." She ran back upstairs and searched through her enormous closet.

"_I hate it when she calls me that…"_ Gabriella though to her self, taking bits of her cereal. _"Why can't she just be NORMAL for a change?"_

"Gabriella. Gabriella? Gabbi… Hello?" Ms. Stella spoke.

"Huh?" Gabriella came away from her thoughts, "Oh, sorry. Yes – mom?" Gabriella replied.

"Have you seen Kelsi this morning? Has she woken up yet?" Ms. Stella asked her.

"Umm… no I think she's still sleeping." Laughing under her breath, Gabriella took another few bites of her cereal to avoid talking further with Stella.

"Well than." Ms. Stella paused, raising her eyebrow.

Two seconds later there was, once more, a shriek from Sharpay.

"_What now…" _Gabriella thought.  
"Ahmygod! It's PERFECT! YES!" Sharpay smiled and posed, as she saw her self in the mirror, wearing her new creation. "This is so my best yet!" And of course, her shriek woke Kelsi up.

* * *

_Troy's House_

Troy was sleeping in his bed. His radio alarm went off at exactly 6:30am. _"Beep Beep BeepBeepBeep Beee – click" _"Ahhh…" Troy woke up and stretched his arms, then hopped out of bed. Heading off to make his usual morning routine.

Wake up

Get dressed

Bathroom

Fight with Hannah

Breakfast

Drive to School

However, today was different. He walked out of his room and her heard voices down stairs. "What do you mean you quit!" Julie yelled.

"I had to. I couldn't stand it there anymore!" Jack told her, trying not to yell. He didn't like to fight.

"What about the kids? We can't just move. How the hell will we be able to pay for this damn house? Did you think about that!" She sparked back.

"Yes…" Jack looked down. "Julie…" She cut him off.

"No Jack you listen to me!" She continued to yell.

"I found a job." Jack said under his breath, while she continued.

"You could've at least though about the kids!" She paused. "What did you just say?" Looking at him about to cry.

"I found a job. I wouldn't quite if I didn't have another job. You know that." Jack replied.

"But… where?" She asked a little softer than before.

"At the high school. I'm the coach for the basketball team. And believe me or not they pay better than before." He smiled at her.

"That's wonderful!" Julia hugged him, smiling.

"_WHAT! My dad... the… coach?"_ Troy thought to him self, getting back up off the floor. _"Well at least I know I'll make the team."_ He laughed lightly.

"Hey Big brutha!" Hannah spoke as she snuck up on him.

"AH!" Troy turned around in a slight jump. "What the hell Hannah. Don't do that."

"Who were you spying on?" Trying to bud into his business.

"Nothing… Just mom and dad I guess." Troy looked over her head and saw that for once the bathroom was clear. "I'll be just a second." He pushed her to the side and ran into the bathroom.

"No fair! Troy get out! Ugh… you suck!" Hannah walked down stairs and made her lunch. "Mom where's the jelly?"

"It should be in the fridge hunny." She replied from the living room.

"Hunny I think we ran out." Jack replied.

"Great! Fabulous! Can I borrow a ten?" Hannah smiled. It wasn't every day that she was able to buy lunch at the cafeteria.

"Sure I guess you may. It's in my purse." Julie replied. Hannah walked over to her purse and took a ten.

When troy was done with his shower, he ran down stairs. "Shit its already 7:20!"

"Watch your mouth young man." Jack yelled from the living room. Troy grabbed a snack bar and made sure he had his twenty in his pocket. "Money, check. Car keys, check. Book Bag, check. Sister… Hannah!" He yelled, heading to the garage. "Get your stuff we're leaving!"

"What? I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" She grabbed her book bag.

"Just get an apple or something." Troy yelled back and popped his stuff into the back seat of the car.

Hannah ran into the garage and did the same. Then they both sat in the front seats, somewhat ready for school.

"Bye hunny" Jack kissed Julie on the lips. "I guess I better get going too. Don't want to be late for the team tryouts." He smiled at her, and then headed off to the car.

"I love you!" she yelled.

"Love you too! Bye!" The garage door closed and he was off.

* * *

_Gabriella's House_

"Lets go girls! I hope you're all ready!" Ms. Stella Yelled at them. "Um. Gabbi you can take the bus. If it hasn't already left." She gave her an evil smile.

"The bus? Why do I have to take the bus?" Gabriella replied.

"Because I told you to." Ms. Stella got her purse and headed to her car with Sharpay and Kelsi behind her.

"She is so unfair. How are Sharpay and Kelsi so much more important? Besides the point that I'm adopted… But that shouldn't matter." She thought, heading out side.

Gabriella saw the bus a block down. "Nooo! I knew this would happen…" She ran two house lengths to try and catch the bus, but has no luck. _"I hate her."_ She thought as she walked a mile and a half to school.

* * *

How does everyone like it so far? Well R&R! And if I estimated correctly a mile and a half is about 30 minutes with the pace that gabbi is walking for those of you who wanted to know. 


	2. Math Class & Hello

here's chapter two everyone. hope you like it! R&R

* * *

**  
Chapter Two**

Parents were dropping their kids off at school. Teens were driving to their high school with their fancy beat up cars. Busses were unloading the others with no rides. However, Gabriella was still trying to pace her self with out being late for her first class, Math, her least favorite subject.

"The next to worse thing that could happen right now is rain." She spoke to herself. "Just be glad it's sunny I guess… I wonder who my classmates are." Thinking of that, it brought back memories of her vacation on New Years day in California. "I never did get to ask where he lived." Gabriella sighed, breathing in and out, dragging her bag near the floor. "At least I have his number." A slight smile perked on her face. "He has an amazing voice. His smile was so bright but comforting, and those blue eyes of his, hmm… like crystal ice." She blushed a little giggling. _"Okay Gabbi don't get carried away. It's not like you're in looovveee with him. He was just a short friend at the party."_ She thought to her self, snapping out of her daydream.

"Finally at school! Thank you god!" She hurried up the stairs catching her breath once she got inside. She stopped at the office and asked for directions.

"I'm new here, could you tell me where Mrs. Carter's class is?" Gabriella asked.

"Here's a map missy. And you better not be late. She hands out detention easy." The old office lady glared at her. She did not like new students. Especially the ones who think they know it all.

"Thanks." Gabriella gave her a sweet smile and left the room power walking down the halls. "A45… A48… A—where is it? Ugh, this is so annoying! A52. Here we go. Finally. Geesh…" Gabriella entered the room and sat at an empty seat near the back. Luckily, she beat the teacher; she hasn't entered the room yet.  
Troy, Ryan, Chad, and Michael were sitting in a group talking about their summer trips. Troy took a quick glimpse at the girl who just entered. He had to take a double take, _"Holy… whoa!"_ He thought. Mrs. Carter was walking down the hall. Three class rooms away from her math class. Troy grabbed his cell and called Gabriella's number that she had given him a month ago. Her cell rang, _"Oh no don't go changing, that's what you told me from the start, thought you were something different, that's when it all just fell apart, like you're so perfect." _Just then Mrs. Carter Walked in.  
"Cell phones off students! Get your books out. We are taking role. What is your name? You in the front" She pointed to Ashley.

"My names Ashley Nielsen, Ma'am."

"Well Ashley, take role. Here's the paper." Mrs. Carter handed her the sheet with everyone's name typed upon it.

"Uhhmm." She started, a little nervous. "Chad Danforth, Gabriella Montez, umm…" She took a deep breath. Troy looked back at Gabriella, while she was writing down what was written on the board. Ashley continued, "Michael Green, Ryan Moore, Sean Kole, uhh, Stephany Rylans, Taylor Mc-McKeis-M… umm."

"McKessie." Taylor helped her.

"Yeah… thanks. Umm and the last two, Troy Bolton, and Tyler Welch." Ashley placed the paper on Mrs. Carters desk, smiling, and sat back down, proud of herself.

"Very good Miss Nielsen. Now class shall we get started." Mrs. Carter informed them.

_After class_

Gabriella walked out of the class room and headed off to her locker, Troy following behind her, until…

"Hey Troy! It's been too long." Sharpay interrupted his path.

"Uh… Hi" Troy replied, trying to follow where Gabriella was headed.

"So how was your summer Mr. Bolton? I've been waiting to see you." She told him.

"Excuse me?" He looked at her confused. "Not to be rude but who are you again?"

"Yeh--What?" Sharpay's jaw dropped as he pushed her aside and went after Gabriella. "Who is he looking at?" Sharpay thought. "Wait… is that Gabbi. Ehmygod! That is Gabbi! How dare she steel my baby! She is soooo going to get it at lunch!" Sharpay sneered and walked off to find her posse. She needed to talk about what she had just discovered. A _boy snatcher_.

* * *

hehehe yep you'll have to wait till tomorrow to see what happens. I'll be working on chapter 3 tonight and tomorrow. 


	3. Food Fight!

  
**Chapter Three**

It was finally time for lunch. Most students starving by this point, but today it was time for Sharpay's revenge on Gabriella Montez, because no one steals her athletes.

_Girls Bathroom_

"So Sharpay, what was the plan again?"

"Ugh… Rachel I've been over this for hours!"

"I'm sorry, but I just want to make sure I get it right." Rachel replied apologetically.

"Well I think since she's new here and all, we should make it like uber dramatic. Something she will never forget." Nora subjected, with a slight twinkle of evil in her eyes.

"I totally agree with you on that one Nora." Sharpay smiled with her. "Now lets see… When Gabbi walks into the cafeteria, from the right side, since she is coming from science, we will have…" Sharpay pointed to Jessica, "You trip her. But… act like you're her friend and help her up apologizing." Sharpay smiled.

"What does that have to do with the plan though?" Kelsi asked confused.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Everything Kels… I am progressing the drama here! Get with it! Or go hang out with your lameo friends." Sharpay snapped back.

"I am with it.." Kelsi looks down. "And those other girls aren't my friends if you haven't noticed big mouth."

"Girls! It is not time to be fighting about this. We are doing this" Rachel quotes "together" with her fingers.

"Okay fiinnee…" Sharpay rolled here eyes and continued with the plan.

_The Hall Way_

The boys came out of the locker room, just having finished with basketball tryouts.

"Hey Troy you did good!" Chad ran up beside him.

"Yeah… you too man." He replied, a little down in the dumps.

"What?" Chad questioned.

"My dad's the coach… It's just a bit strange at the moment? You know?"

"Ohh… haha that's why you were actin' all weird." Chad laughed.

Just then Andrew came up behind them. "Hey you guys have you seen the new girl around?"  
There were answers all at once: "What new girl?" Chad and Chris asked. "No… who's she?" Ryan spoke. "Which one?" Troy asked. "I heard someone say there's a new girl" Michael came to join in the conversation.

"The new girl guys! Man she's hott! Got it goin' on with her black curls and –" Troy cut Andrew off. "Do you know her name?"

"No but I'm gonna ask her out man!" Andrew replied, giving Troy a small punch in the shoulder. Troy just looked at him, not believe what he was hearing.

_Lunch_

"You ready ladies?" Sharpay asked the four of them.

"Yep!" They all answered back.

"Hey Sharpay, Gabbi's coming. Do you have the camera Rachel?" Jessica asked.

"Why would I forget the camera? I said I would bring it. And i never let my job down." She smiled at Jessica.

"Right… Well here I go!" Jessica headed to the entrance and hid behind the wall, waiting for Gabriella to pass.

"There she goes!" Sharpay whispered excitingly.

Jessica placed her foot out right when Gabriella entered the cafeteria, making her fall flat on her face. Everyone who was eating turned around gasping,  
"do you think she's alright?"  
"Oh my gosh."

"That was so mean."

"I hope she's okay…"

Jessica went to help Gabriella up.

"Here, I'm sorry… I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you okay?" Jessica grabbed Gabriella's hand and helped her up, while Rachel came around with the camera, Jessica winking with an evil smirk on her face.

"It's okay… I'm alright I guess…" Gabriella smiled slightly at Jessica.

"Hey did you want to get some lunch? You can sit at my table." Jessica smiled. "Since you are new here right?"

"Sure. And yeah… I'm new." Gabriella replied.

"So where are you from?" Jessica asked her as they both stood in the lunch line.

"California." Gabriella grabbed a tray with some fruit on it.

"Oh. That's nice. So you're like rich." Jessica added, while watching Sharpay, Kelsi, Rachel, and Nora set up the table.

"No… not really." Gabriella gave her an odd expression.

"Well you must be. You live with the Evans don't you?"

"Yeah… but—"

"Spaghetti Bolon-whatever, here's you lunch girly." The lunch lady slopped some spaghetti on Gabriella's tray.

"Uh… thank you." Gabriella smiled at her. _"Okay she's a bit weird."_ She thought, waiting for Jessica.

"Hey Sharpay here's the camera." Rachel handed her the camera. "Nora and I are going to sit down. Since that is the plan." She smiled.

"Right. Kelsi come." Sharpay demanded.

"I'm not your dog." Kelsi followed her.

"So.." Sharpay replied.

"So, don't treat me like one. Duh!" Kelsi snapped.

"You really need to chill out sis. Do you see them yet?"

"I am calm! And who?" Kelsi responded.

"Gabriella and Jessica, stupid." Sharpay rolled her eyes and slapped her sisters' arm.

"Ouch…" Kelsi glared at Sharpay. "That hurt."

"Shhh… here they come!" Sharpay raised her eyebrow and started filming, while Nora and Rachel sat eating their lunch at the other end of the room.

"I sit right over there." Jessica pointed to Nora, and Rachel. Gabriella followed her in silence.

"Hey Jess!" Nora smiled looking over at Gabriella. The looking back at Jessica and gave a wink.

"Who's she?" Rachel asked.

"That's Gabriella. She's 'new' here." Jessica replied. "Why don't you sit down Gabbi?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks." Gabriella sat down next to Nora. When she went to sit down the chair fell apart and Gabriella ended on the floor. Again.

"Ahhgh!" she yelled as she fell.

"Ehmagod! Are you alright?" Jessica laughed. They other two, Nora and Rachel, laughing along hysterically with Jessica.

Gabriella tried to get up holding onto the table, but then Nora scooted her food tray up near the end of the table, and when Gabriella grabbed a hold of it on accident and her food went flying across the room, landing on one of the cheerleaders. She screamed. Her Boyfriend sitting next to her automatically yelled, "Who threw that?", and that is when the food fight begun. He took his mashed potatoes and flung them at the table a head of them. And that student threw it to the next person. Next thing you know everyone was ducking and throwing their lunch everywhere.

Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Chris just walked in a bit surprised.

"Holy Shit!" Ryan commented at the food flying everyone.

"DUCK!" Chad yelled, and pulled the 3 down.  
"Where?" Ryan stood up, and spaghetti was all over his face. "Ehg! Gross!"

Chad, Troy, and Chris got up laughing.

"Not funny. This is gross…" Ryan glared at them.

"Don't be such a girl Moore." Chris shouted over the screaming and laughter.

"I'm GOING IN!" Ryan yelled, charging into the food fight.

"He's crazy!" Troy yelled. "Oh well! What the heck!" Laughing Troy joined him.

"This is war!" Chad yelled, following behind Troy picking up food off the floor and throwing it at everyone who passed.

"Uh-ohhh…" Chris looked out into the hall. "I' m outa here." He quickly left the cafeteria and headed to the bathroom for cover.

The principal was heading down the hall, to the cafeteria. The doors opened with speed. "What is the meaning of this East High!" He yelled into a mega phone.

All the students turned around, facing the entrance of the room, freezing in the sight of the principal.


	4. Detention

Lets go on shall we? I wonder what happens haha! This story is entertaining to myself.

: P I am just writing as I go really. I'm glad how good its been turning out though.

Some were confused about Gabbi. She is new. The Evans are not. The Evans adopted Gabbi so she just moved in with them. Well here is chapter 4! Hope you like it. I've been working on it all day.

On we go:

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Food was dripping everywhere, from the ceiling to the concrete floors.

"What were you all thinking!" The principal yelled at the students. "Look at this mess. It's a disaster! I want to know the names of students who started this right NOW!"

Everyone was silent.

"Did you not here me clearly?" WHO STARTED THIS!" Fierce, he was just about foaming from the mouth.

There was still silence in the room, except for the principals' yell echoing from wall to wall.

"I-ih did… Principal Matsui." Joey, the cheerleader's boyfriend, spoke with a shaky tone.

"Aaahh… Mr. Whitlock. DETENTION!" The principal ordered in a sharp snap.

"Aww man…" Joey looked down "First day of school and I already have detention…" he stated under his breath.

"Who else was involved!" He glared at his students. "No one ey? Well than, if anybody has anyone to report, come by my office after your next class. Now MOVE!" He demanded.

_Principals Office_

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Principal Matsui replied, writing on work papers. "Miss Sharpay Evans. What brings you here?"

"I have someone to report." She grinds.

"Someone who started the food fight?"

"Yes Sir, Gabriella Montez." Sharpay smirked, waiting for what he would say.

"Thank you Miss Evans." He smiled thankfully, writing down the name given.

"That's it?" She burst out, expecting something more than a thank you.

"It's not like I'm handing out trophies for this Miss Evans." He looked up at her, as she rolled her eyes. "Now get back to class."

"Yes Sir…" She left the room a bit upset. _"Did you see how he treated me? Like a Regular… Eech…"_ Her facial expression looked as if she had just drunk sour milk.

A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Principal Matsui replied, now checking his email.

Chad walked in the room and sat down in the chair in front of Principal Matsui desk.

"Mr. Danforth?"

"Troy Bolton was one of the people who started the food fight." Chad kept a straight face.

"Thank you Sir. You may return to your class." Chad nodded to his reply.

On the way out Chad thought, _"Troy will love me for this."_ He smiled and headed towards his history class.

A few more students came in to report other students who had started the food fight. All leaving with different thoughts:

_"I hate to turn my best friends in, but I cant lie!"_

_"He had it coming."_

_"I can't believe I just turned my self in!"_

_"This is revenge! I wanted to finish my spaghetti and beans!"_

_The Intercom_

Principal Matsui Spoke:

"When you hear your name please come to my office after class.

Aaron Lewis, Chris Matthews, Devon Nielsen, Gabriella Montez, Jessica McKessie, Joey Whitlock, Taylor McKessie, and Troy Bolton."

_After Class_

The students whose names were called headed to the office not saying a word. Some not knowing why they were there and others feeling guilty for doing it.

"Everyone here?" Principal Matsui looked at the eight students. "Very good. Now. Your punishment for a mess like this should be enormous! You ruined my property! So there for I will give each and every one of you two months of detention, today being the first day, I will have every one of you clean up that damn mess in the cafeteria. The kitchen as well, I've already sent my cooks for a day off." The students' groaned.

"Oh shut up and get you selves down there."

"Yes Sir…" They all mumbled under their breath.

_Detention_

"Why are you here?" Chris asked Troy.

"No idea, but I came in last minute." He replied.

They all continued walking down to the cafeteria. Gabriella was talking to Taylor, when all of a sudden she spotted Troy ahead.

"Hah that's so cool! I have never been there before! You have to tell…" Taylor rambled on.

"I know him!" Gabriella gasped. Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Who Troy?" Taylor questioned her.

"Yeah! The guy in the blue T." Gabriella pointed to him.

"Where did you meet him if you just moved here?"

"At a New Years Eve party…" Gabriella's mind was racing.

"Well isn't that interesting." Taylor have her a wide smile.

They all entered the cafeteria quite disgusted.

"It looks worse than before." Devon spoke.

"I don't know why I am here but there is no way I'm touching this-discusting-eehch…" Jessica said, filing her nails.

Gabriella have her an evil glare. "What do you mean?" She asked her. "You are the one who started it!"

"I did not!" Jessica snapped back.

"You were the one who was flinging food at Joey!" Joey was watching the two of them fight, as well as the others who were there.

"Who cares who started it! Lets just get this damn mess cleaned up, I have homework to do and tests to study for people!" Taylor yelled at the two girls.

The boys got their gloves out and started picking up the food, throwing it into the trash.

Troy stayed near Gabriella, waiting for the right moment to make a calm approach.

_"This is so incredibly gross."_ Gabriella thought, picking up some beans off the chairs, into her trash bin. Troy decided that he would use her bin, since it was closer than his anyway, and try to bump into her.

They both picked up food and threw it away at the same time. That's when Troy made sure to touch her hand.

"Oh. Sorry." He smiled, looking at her.

"It's okay." Not recognizing that it was him. Troy held onto her hand before she could pull away. Gabriella gazed up at him, almost speechless.

"Troy!" She gasped with excitement, letting go of his hand, wanting to hug him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Well right before school started the Evans adopted me from the agency." She smiled, "So I'm living wi-"  
Troy cut her off, "Wait… the Evans? As in, Sharpay and Kelsi Evans?"

"Yeah I know." She bit her lip and looked down. "It's not that bad… really." She lied.

"I would never--." Troy stopped himself from saying the wrong thing. "Never mind." He smiled back at her. "Glad to see you again." 

Taylor and Chris looked at each other; they were both watching Troy and Gabriella. However, they weren't the only ones…

* * *

Thanks you Ashley for the: "Zac Bolton was one of the people who started the food fight." Chad kept a straight face. :mistake haha i didnt catch that one :P well hope you all liked that chapter! i am writing the next at this very moment. or finishing it up anyway lol it WILL be up on the 19th aka tomorrow / friday.  
xoxo simone


	5. After

Sorry it took me so long! But it's up soI hope you like it! andI have something in mind for the next chapter -evil grin- youll find out whatI mean after you read this.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was now two hours after detention. The Cafeteria was spick and span, sparkling from every corner. Principal Matsui entered with a bright smile on his face. "Amazing what eight students can do in two hours ey? It looks better than before and…" He looked around the room, "The arrangement of tables make the cafeteria look even larger than before! Nice Job." Gabriella smiled, _"I'm glad he liked the arrangement!"_ Taylor came up beside her. "That was a good idea, the tables. I have to agree with P. Matsui. She nodded her head, pretending to be solving an equation, Gabriella laughed.

"Well students, I must say thank you and I'll see you all tomorrow with a new job!" Principal Matsui left the room.

"Well I guess I'll see you all tomorrow! I got to go." Chris left waving at everyone.

Aaron and Devon left together for baseball practice.

Joey was talking on the phone with his girlfriend, and just disappeared in silence.

Jessica stayed behind to set something up with Sharpay, and Troy met up with Andrew and Hannah for a ride home.

Taylor and Gabriella Walking home 

"Hey where do you live?" Taylor asked her.

"Umm… Aloa Valley. Or something around that."

"That's where I live!" Taylor laughed.

"Oh, that's awesome! Now I can come over and annoy you all week!" Gabriella joked, the both of them laughing.

"So you like Troy huh?" Taylor blurted out.

"Who said that?" Gabriella blushed.

"Come on Gabbi… I saw the two of you talking. You both couldn't take your eyes off each other!"

"It wasn't that bad… was it?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well either he had something in his teeth, OR! You must really like him." Taylor replied, smiling widely.

"What's his reputation at school?" Gabriella asked her.

"Well he is a super hot athlete. Always captain. And… he's a science nerd."

Gabriella laughed, "So he's on both ends. A jock and a nerd. How does that work?"

Taylor switched the subject a bit more. "So what's the story behind you two?"

_Drive home with the Bolton Kids_

"So bro, how was your first day of school?" Andrew asked Troy, Hannah listening to her Ipod.

"Defiantly something." Troy replied. "What about you?"

"Met this amazing girl!" Andrew smiled. "And made the baseball team."

"That's cool." Troy replied, gazing out the car window.

"So how did Dad…" Andrew spoke.

"He did good, I guess. Made me captain of the basketball team."

"Awesome! Congratz." Andrew tried to cheer him up.

"Yep…" Troy sighed. "So who was the girl?" Troy asked Andrew in curiosity.

"Not sure, but I haven't seen her before. She must be new, or changed A LOT since last year." He laughed.

"Well, do you at least know her name?" Troy looked at his big brother.

"Uh… well. I think her last name is Mullet. **((moo-let)) **

"What kind of name is that?" Troy laughed.

_Jessica and Sharpay on the Phone / 9pm_

S: So how was detention?

J: Horrifying! We had to clean the cafeteria and everything! I've already taken an hour-long shower. Not including the bath I just took.

Sharpay laughed  
S: well I'm truly sorry about that.

J: Do you know who reported me?  
S: No idea. But I reported Gabbi.

J: Yeah well I have two months of stuff like this..  
S: That sucks.  
J: No kidding! At least I can fill you in on the gossip and thinks I see going on there.  
S: yeah.  
J: Actually bringing that up…  
S: mhmm do tell  
J: I saw you "almost" boyfriend talking to Gabbi.  
S: Are you serious?  
J: yes!  
S: ugh! That bitch!  
J: So what should we do?

S: no.  
J: What?  
S: The question is… What will we do about that weasel stealing --  
J: Gabbi.  
S: yeah.  
J: too much said already  
They both laughed.

J: Well I don't know. What could we do?  
S: hmm..  
J: hey! Maybe we could like stuff her locker with something uber disgusting!  
S: I guess…

J: What do you mean I guess?

S: Well. It is not the best Idea. But it'll do for tomorrow.

J: It was just a quickie.

S: Well I'm off. I still have homework.

Jessica laughed

J: Yeah… about that. I don't think I've even started on mine.

S: Good luck then.  
Sharpay laughed with her.

J: See you tomorrow.  
S: Bright and early!  
J: Oh yeah..

They both laughed again.

S: Bye!  
J: chau!

The Phones hung up.

_At the Bolton's_

"We're home mom!" Hannah yelled, heading up to her room.

Troy and Andrew came in setting their school stuff on the kitchen floor.

"How was school?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Good." The two boys replied.

"Can't talk much mom! You know, homework." Troy replied. Julie entered the kitchen.

"Aww. Well dinner should be ready soon. And take you bags up stairs. I do not want mess in here. We have neighbors coming over." She smiled. Troy was already half way up the stares.

"That's cool." He spoke, setting down his school bag on his floor_. "I wonder who she invited this time."_ He laughed under his breath_. "I remember last week. The Danbury's."_ A shiver went up his spine. _"That was one heck of a night…"_

* * *

That's all for now! Hope you liked it! Wasn't much but its a filler. 


	6. The arrival

**Chapter Six**

Dinner was a few minutes away from being ready. Troy was in his room working on his homework. Hannah was making her self look nice and fresh. Andrew was finishing up his work out and heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. Julie and Jack were talking in the kitchen, waiting for their guests to arrive.

"First day wasn't as bad as I thought." He smiled

"Well that's good." Julie smiled back at him. "So ho did Troy do?"

"Good. Although he seemed a bit different." Jack replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He could've done better. I have seen what he can do, but it wasn't all there today. Almost as if he were--"

"Down?" Julie finished his sentence.

"Yeah.." He looked at her.

"I've noticed that too. He was fine in California." She sighed.

Just then the door bell rang. Jack stood up and headed towards the front door. By now Hannah was in her room chatting with her friends online, Andrew was trying to make him self look cool, and Troy was taking a break from homework by playing his guitar.

"Hello. How are you? Please come in." Jack smiled.

Julie was back in the kitchen finishing up her scrumptious meal.

"I'm well." She smiled. "Oh and these are my two daughters, Sharpay and Kelsi, if you haven't already met." Ms. Evans smiled at him.

"Hello ladies. I am Mr. Bolton, sure you know Troy and Hannah from school."

Sharpay cleared her throat, "Yes. We know them." She gave him a fake sweet smile.

"So where's Hannah's room?" Kelsi asked.

"Upstairs, straight ahead." He pointed to the stairs. "And dinner should be finished in a few."

The two girls nodded their heads and headed upstairs.

"You're welcome to come and sit." Jack told Ms. Evans.

"I'll be just a second. I forgot the dessert in the car."

"All right then. You need any help?" he asked.

"No, my other dau--I already have someone helping me." She grinned, heading back out to her car.

Jack went back in the kitchen.

_Getting Dessert_

"Gabriella! Hurry up! It's going to melt at that rate you going!" Ms. Stella yelled at her.

"I'm comin' already!" She spoke back, trying to keep her balance carrying the large cooler.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that you little brat!" Stella snapped. "You don't want me to lock you up again do you?"

"No ma'am…" Gabriella replied deeply, sighing and walking through the door.

_Up Stairs_

"What are you doing?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"Nothing. Just go ahead. I'm…" Sharpay looked around the halls for ideas, "Just going to use the bathroom." Kelsi looked at her, then headed into Hannah's room.

Sharpay then put her ear up against the first door. She heard the guitar play. _"This must be Troy's room."_ She thought.  
She knocked on his door.

"Yeah come in…" He replied.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay smiled. "Didn't know you could play the guitar."  
" Yeah. For nine years." He put his guitar back on its stand.

"Wow! That's a long time." She raised her eyebrow, smiling.

"So this is a little odd of a question, but what are you doing in my room?"

"Your mom invited us over for dinner. So I thought we could hang out."

"Right." Troy looked down. _"this is going to be another looonnggg night…"_ He thought. "Are the four of you here?"

"Four? There are only three of us. Mom's not married silly." She laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Not what I meant but okay." He spoke under his breath.

D_own Stairs _

The three adults were laughing at their odd storied they had been telling each other. Gabriella was setting up the dessert, while Andrew came down into the kitchen to get a quick snack.

"Why eat now? Dinners done in five minutes." Gabriella laughed slightly.

"I'm hungr-who are you? What did you do with my mom?" Gabriella laughed.

"Hey! I know you! Aren't you that new girl?" Andrew asked her, while eating some biscuits.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella." She watched him stuff the biscuit in his mouth. "Yours?"

"Oh right, I'm Andrew." He smiled with food in his mouth, shaking her hand.

"Umm… Nice to meet you?" A little discussed she let go of his hand quickly.

* * *

Sorry that is all I have for now! And I would've updated sooner but I've been packing for Switzerland which I'm leaving for today. So I probably won't be able to update for a month... -sigh- but I will defiantly be working on the next few chapters! Then when I get back they will all be put up!  
please R&R and the more readers the more i'll update when i get back!  
xoxo  
simone 


	7. Dinner

okay sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter up but ive been trying to get it up for 2 days and for some reason it wouldnt upload it soo it finally worked now. thank god lol. well hope you all like this next chapter. r&r  
-simone

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

Everyone gathered around the table for some dinner Mrs. Bolton had made.

"I guess its dig in!" Andrew spoke.  
The parents politely picked up their silver wear and began to eat.

"So how does everyone like it?" Julie asked smiling at everyone.

"Mmmm… if's rewy goo." Andrew replied, mouth full.

Sharpay and Kelsi looked at him in disgust.

"The food's fab. Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay began rating.

"Great mom, as always." Hannah smiled in replied, digging in.

By now, everyone had started on their helping and listened to one another's conversations, although Troy was a bit quiet.

"So Gabriella," Andrew began. "How long have you been here?"

Troy looked at Andrew a bit jealous.

"A few weeks." She replied smiling.

"How do you like it here so far?" Julie asked.

"It's definitely different." Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "But it's home." She looked away and gave Julie a smile.

"Well that's good." Mrs. Bolton replied, continuing to eat.

"We adopted her from California." Mrs. Evans spoke out.

"Really?" Mr. Bolton looked at Stella with question.

"When exactly were you in California?"

"Summer break after I signed certain papers, I got to go meet her." Stella replied.

Mr. And Mrs. Bolton just looked at each other. Then they both suddenly looked at Troy.

"Yeah… and why are you looking at me?"

"Did you meet her there?" Julie asked him.

Troy looked at Gabriella for a split second, then back at his parent.

"No I haven't seen her until today."

Andrew just sat in his chair smiling at Gabriella.

"Okay are you sure you didn't see her there?" Jack asked him.

"Yes dad, I haven't seen her until now!" Troy yelled in reply.

"Then why have you been so depressed lately?" His mom replied, worried.

The others were just watching the three of them arguing, except for Andrew, who was still taking in Gabriella.

"May I be excused?" Troy spoke, breaking the silence, a little crazed.

"No." Mrs. Bolton glared at him.

Troy looked at her annoyed, and then he turned to the rest of the table, "Excuse me." And he walked out of the room..

"Troy get back here!" His mom yelled after him.

"Just leave him Julie." Jack looked at her.

"So what's wrong with him this time?" Hannah asked.

The Evans a bit shocked at the whole evening riot.

"Hannah." Mr. Bolton gave her 'the look'. He cleared his throat, looking at Andrew.

Hannah nudged him in the foot.

"Auuah…"

"Lay off!" She whispered.

"What?" Andrew replied dazed.

"Gabbi, stupid." Hannah replied, Gabriella laughing under her breath.

"Okay you two." Julie spoke to the both of them.

"Sorry about our kids Stella. They normally don't act like this."

"It's alright Julie, everyone has their moments." She smiled a fake sugary smile, and evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Did you want to stay for dessert?" Julie asked the Evans.

"While we're here, might as well." Stella replied.

"Where's the bathroom?" Gabriella asked.

"There's one through the kitchen, by the stairs." Julie answered.

"Thanks." She smiled and left the table.

Sharpay looked at her mom. "What if she sneaks up to Troy's room?" She whispered.

"Don't worry, she won't. I told her before we left, that if she does anything while we're here, there will be extreme punishment." Stella whispered back to Sharpay.

"Andrew why don't you clean up, and Hannah could you bring the dessert out?" Julie spoke.

"Yeah…" They both replied, and headed into the kitchen.

The rest of them continued to sit at the table chattering.

"It was so nice of you to adopt Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"She is a very lucky girl, yes." Stella nodded.

"She fits in well with the three of you."

"Thank you. You are too kind." Stella replied.

"Don't mind me asking, but what happened to her parent?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"They died on vacation, at the beach, while Gabriella was at her Aunt and Uncles house."

"Oh… that's horrible." Julie was a bit shocked.

"Were they surfers?"

"No." Stella replied, annoyed. "They were hanging out on a cliff."

"Oh." Mrs. Bolton replied, thought running through her head.

* * *

that is all i have for now. i origionally had 2 chapters written up but then i came up with this fab ending lol and that what ever happened in the original chapter seven was too soon for things to click like that so i went to re write it. hope you liked it!


	8. The After Math

I am soooo so sorry that I did not update sooner but I had major writers block! So it took me a while to write this chapter. But I hope you like it!  
Simone

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Hannah and Andrew were cleaning up in the kitchen, getting the dessert ready. While Hannah wasn't looking, Andrew walked up to Gabriella as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey there." He smiled, blocking her way though with his hand on the wall.

"Hi." Gabriella smiled back.

He raised his eyebrow, "How you doin?" Andrew tried to copy Joey's voice from Friends.

Gabriella giggled. "I'm fine." She blushed, looking into his blue eyes. "You know you do that really good." She tried to sound convincing.

"What? This?" He cleared his throat, pretending as if he was going to talk, but leaned in and kissed her instead.  
Troy came down stairs, "What the hell! Andrew!" Troy pushed him away from Gabriella.

"What's with you?" Andrew questioned Troy.

Gabriella just stood there watching the both of them fight.

"Nothing. Just stay away from her okay? I don't want her to turn out like your other girlfriends…" Troy looked at Gabriella and gently pushed her with his hand around her waist, into the kitchen.

"Hey! What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Andrew yelled at him.

Troy Turned to Gabriella, "Just ignore him, he's trouble."

"What do you mean? He seems like a sweet guy." She looked at him confused.

The Next Day At School

Gabriella walked into class late.

"Do you have a note? Or do you have a stupid excuse like all the others?" Mrs. Dobson, the math teacher, asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"I have a note thank you…" Gabriella replied annoyed.

The teacher read the note and shooed Gabriella away. As she passed through the rows to sit down, Gabriella caught Troy's eyes, he have her a questioned look. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and sat at her desk.

After class, Gabriella went to her locker to switch her textbooks. Troy stopped by.

"Hey!" He smiled at her and leaned on the locker beside her.

"Hi…" She smiled back at him, as she shut her locker.

"How are you?" Troy walked her to class.

She stopped for a second and looked at him. "Why did you tell Andrew to stay away, before I end up like his other girlfriends?"

"Because…" He paused, choosing his words wisely. "Well, He had two major relation ships in his life and, he got both pregnant. And I don't want that to be you."

"Oh." Gabriella looked at the ground. "Well thanks for the concern." She smiled t him and continued to walk.

"Wait you don't like him do you?" Troy glanced at her a bit confused.

She laughed, "No haha. I was just being nice."  
" Oh, okay. See you had be a bit worried there." He smiled at her and opened the door. "Ladies first." Gabriella passed with a thank you.

Lunch

Sharpay, Kelsi, Rachel, and Jessica walked up to Gabriella as she walked into the cafeteria, stopping her from going through.

"Hello Gabbi." Sharpay smiled at her.

"We heard your parents died on a cliff." Jessica spoke.  
Gabriella just stood their speechless.

"What were they drunks?" Kelsi added.

"Or worse druggies?" Rachel stated.

"No that's not even what happened!" Gabriella turned around and bumped into someone walking in. "Sorry." She continued to look at the ground and headed towards the bathroom. Troy gave Sharpay an evil glare.

"Hello Troy." She smiled.

"What did you say to her?" He waited a second then turned around and ran after Gabriella. Sharpay looked at the girls with her jaw dropped.

"Did he just ignore me?" She gasped. The girls did not say a word and went to get their lunch instead.

"You guys! Hey! Wait for me!" Sharpay followed.

The Bathroom

"Gabriella?" Troy opened the door to the girls' bathroom. "Are you in here?"

A cubical door slammed shut.

"I guess so…" He spoke to him self. "Okay." Troy took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. "Gabbi it's me. What's wrong?" He looked for feet in the stalls. "Gabbi." He knocked on her stall.

"Go away!" She cried.

Troy stood for a moment then crawled under the door.

"What the." She looked at him as he got up. "What are you doing?"

"Lets talk." He picked her up and carried her out of the stall, sat her down on the sink bar and went over to the bathroom entrance and locked it.

"Okay we have until one. So talk." He looked at her.

"Like I have a choice now." Gabriella gave him a small smile. "Sharpay apparently spread to her 'girls' that my parents killed them selves down a cliff, and now they're making it worse by adding that they were drunk or high on something." She looked down at the floor.

"Well were they?" He asked, not knowing what to say.

"No! And that's not even how they died!" Tears stared drifting down her cheek.

Troy stood up and walked in front of her. "Do you know what happened to them?" He took her hand.

"Yeah… but I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. "I am so sorry that you have to live with Sharpay… If there's anything I can do?"

"Slap her for me?" She gave a small laugh.

"Wish I could," He laughed, "But I don't hit girls. Anything else?"

"Ms. Evans keeps making me walk to school too." She sighed.

"So that's why you're always late for class."

"Yep. I just don't think its fare! She drives Sharpay and Kelsi but no, I have to walk!"

"I could pick you up." He smiled.

"That would work." Gabriella blushed and leaved up to kiss him.

Troy, a little shocked, smiled into the kiss.

* * *

There you go! hope you like it! Review!


	9. Surprise!

I am so sorry that I haven't been updating I've again been having major writers block... and I've also been getting ready for school, but I promise to all of you that I will finish the story before then so you know how it ends lol

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The clock struck four and all the students came parading into the halls. The chitter chatter was louder than usual.  
Taylor and Gabriella stepped onto their bus with every students eye on them.  
Taylor leaned over to Gabriella and whispered, "Maybe we should walk.." Gabriella nodded and walked off the bus, Taylor following behind.  
"So how did it go with the Ice Princess today?" Taylor looked at Gabriella.  
"Terrible!" she replied ecstatically. "It's amazing what can come out of that girls mouth." Gabriella looked over at Taylor. "But it wasn't THAT bad." She smiled and gazed up at the sky.  
"Why? What happened?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.  
"I talked to Troy." Gabriella could not stop smiling.  
"And... what is so special about that? Its just Troy." She slowed down her walking speed and kept looking at Gabriella.

"I kissed him." Gabriella smiled and twirled around in a circle, her skirt fluffing up into an upside down tulip.  
"No way!" Taylor let out a gasp of laughter and jumped up and gave Gabriella a hug. "Are you serious?" She smiled at her.  
"Yes!" Gabriella jumped up and down with Taylor.  
"You are one lucky girl Gabbi!" Taylor smiles and went back to walking.  
Gabriella walked next to her with a wide smile, as they kept talking about their day.

A few blocks down they entered their neighborhood.  
"Byee! See you tomorrow. We have to go shopping or something. You know since we have no school for a whole week!" Taylor gave Gabriella a hug and headed up the steps to her house.  
"We definitely need to do that." Gabriella smiled and waved as Taylor walked into her house, then continued home.  
Gabriella walked up to her house and approached the front door, as it squeaked open. She looked up and saw Stella peeking out at her.

Gabriella gulped and took a step back.  
"Sharpay told me what happened today." She opened the door a bit more and glared down at Gabriella.  
"What exactly did sh--"  
"Don't interrupt me you filthy bag of scum! I am talking to you!" She snapped at her.  
Gabriella's jaw dropped as she stuttered for words.  
"Shut up!" She stuck her hand out from behind the door and took hold of Gabriella's shirt and pulled her roughly inside.  
"Now you listen to me you little peace of shit," Stella brought her up to her face. "You are going to go up to your room and stay there! You hear me?" Stella glared into Gabriella's watery eyes as she nodded back.  
"Do you hear me?" Stella slapped her across her cheek.  
"Yes I hear you!" Gabriella pushed Stella away ran upstairs to her bedroom, tears flowing down her pink cheeks.  
"And stay up there! I don't want to see you this whole week! You can worry about your own food as well!" Stella shouted up the stair case. "Don't expect me to feed you!" Stella took a deep breath and walked over to the living room to have a glass of wine and the enjoyment of silence.  
Gabriella slammed her bedroom door shut and leaned up against it. "Why is this happening to me?" She cried and slid down the door, putting her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "What did I do to deserve a life like this?" She got up and threw herself on her bed, screaming into her pillow.  
Gabriella's radio turned on and this song started playing:

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Gabriella looked up from her pillow and stared at her stereo.

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

She sat up crossing her legs Indian style and looked out her window. The sky started rolling in dark clouds and rain began to poor down, hitting her window with a tap.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Gabriella stood up and walked over to her window and opened the doors, letting the rain fall inside. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, feeling the breeze up against her face, brushing her hair behind her.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

She gave a small smile and started humming along to the song. Taping her foot to the beat. Opening her eyes she saw a break in the clouds. Rays from the sun trying to break through to lighten the earth's ground.

_You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Gabriella turned from the window and spun around, trying to forget what had happened. She started dancing slowly to the music.

_You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Gabriella ran into her bathroom and grabbed her hair brush, singing along with the chorus, "Will you need a blue sky holiday? The point is they laugh at what you say... And I don't need no carryin' oooonnn!" she spun around in a circle and jumped up into the air, smiling.

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

Gabriella smiled and spun around, landing on her bed, looking up at her ceiling.

You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
(Oooh.. a holiday..)

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
(yeah...)_

She sighed and watched her fan spin around in circles. She thought back to her first kiss, a smile appeared on her face and she grew rosy cheeks. Gabriella sat back up and stared at her stereo. "I wonder what Troy's doing." She smiled and hummed to the end of the song, swaying back and forth.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Gabriella taped her foot on her bed with the beat of the song as it slowly faded away.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

She stared out her window again and saw that the sun was out again and everything was glistening from the rain. She smiled and walked back over to her window, spelling the fresh air. She kept tuning in and out on the radio.

"Hi who is this?" She heard Joey, the radio DJ, speak to a caller on one of the lines.

Gabriella tuned out again and played the song she had just heard, in her head. Humming to herself and swaying slowly to her own beat.

"Tell us about your First Kiss and win a trip to Hawaii for two! Call now." Gabriella kept staring out the window and watched some of the kids play soccer in the street. Keeping their score and cheering both teams on.

"Hey who is this?" Joey spoke to one of the callers.  
"Troy." Joey nodded on the other line.  
"So Troy, tell us about your First kiss."  
"Well the girl I kissed was having a bad day at school and she kinda ran into the girls bathroom.." He gave out a small laugh.  
Gabriella turned around and gasped, covering her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god...!" She gave out a small laugh and ran to her stereo.

"So I followed her to see what was wrong and we talked for a bit and she ended up kissing me. I was completely shocked." Troy laughed.  
"That is definitely unique!" Joey laughed. "And you know what?"  
Troy sat on his bed and stared out the window, "What?" He smiled and gazed at the Evan's house.  
"YOU JUST WON A TRIP FOR TWO TO THE LUSCIOUS PALMS OF HAWAII!" Joey yelled on the other line, party music going off in the background.

Gabriella jumped up and screamed. "Oh My God!" she jumped up and down and couldn't stop smiling. "Ahah! I can't believe it!" She spun around and laid down on the floor with a wide smile. "This can't be happening!" She laughed. "Oh my god!" Gabriella put her hands on her head and kicked her foot up.

Troy shot up from his bed and danced to the music on the radio. "WOOOH!" He screamed and put his hands up in the air, like he had just won the world series. He hung up the phone and ran downstairs, past the living room and ran outside cheering.  
He ran a few blocks and stood in front of Gabriella's house. Troy walked to the side of the house and stared up at Gabriella's window. "Gabriella!" He shouted and shot a rock through her open window.

She sat up and looked at the rock, smiling. Gabriella quickly stood up and ran to the window. "Troy!" She smiled. "What are you doing here?" She looked down at him.  
"Were you listening to the radio?" He put his hands around his mouth to strengthen his voice.  
"Yeah!" Gabriella nodded. "I can't believe you won!" She smiled.  
"I want you to come with me!" He looked up at her and smiled.  
Her smiled quickly faded.

* * *

I'm also very sorry about the typos in the other chapters haha I guess I didn't catch those.. before I posted them, but I will go back and change them.  
This chapter is literally 5 pages long in Word haha I'm so happy D  
Hope you liked it! Don't forget to Review!

Simone


	10. Her Secret

**Chapter Ten**

Gabriella took a step back, away from her window, and sat down on the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gabriella?" Troy yelled from below. "You still there?" He threw another rock through her open window, hitting her head.

"Ouch!" She placed her hand on her head where the rock had hit.

"Gabbi?" Troy shouted again, with a confused look on his face.

She stood back up and walked over to the window. "I can't!" She shouted back, looking away from him.

Troy looked up at her, "Wha… Why not?" He put his hands on his head. "There's no school for a whole week!"

A tear fell past Gabriella's cheek. "I just can't!" She backed away and shut her windows, then leaned up against the wall.

"Gabriella!" He signed, walking to the front door with his head facing the ground. He rang the doorbell several times, no one answered.

"What's going on?" He whispered under his breath, scratching his head.

He took a few steps back and looked up at the house, shaking his head. He turned away with a deep sigh and headed back to his house.

Gabriella shut off the radio and walked over to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She leaned her hand on the sink and looked down.

Gabriella took one last glance at her self in the mirror, and then walked over to her bed. She shut off her alarm clock and went under the covers.

Crying in frustration, she hit her pillow with her fist and pulled the blanket over her head.

DOWNSTAIRS

Stella walked into the kitchen and browsed through the fridge.

"Girls? It looks like there is nothing good to eat today. Where do you want to eat?"

Kelsi came out of her room and sat at the bar, looking at her mom.

"I don't care…" She sighed, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand.

Stella gazed out the window, "Okay." She paused. "SHARPAY!" She yelled and there was no answer.

"Where is your sister?"

Kelsi shrugged and shut her eyes, "Maybe she's on the phone, as usual…" She looked back at her mother.

Stella groaned and stomped over to Sharpay's room. She knocked on the door and walked in.

There sat Sharpay on her windowsill, giggling away on the phone.  
Stella cleared her throat and walked up behind her, tapping her index finger on Sharpay's shoulder.

She turned around smiling, and looked up at her mother. "I have to go Jess." Sharpay hung up the phone. "Yesss?" She smiled up at her mother.

"There's no good food in the fridge, where would you like to eat?" Stella put her hands on her hips and watched Sharpay as she thought.

"I feel like something exotic." She smiled.

"Alright." Stella laughed. "How about the _La Caribbean Port_? They're supposed to have food from Australia, South America, Europe and what not."

"I've heard of that place." Sharpay continued to smile. "Troy told me about it a few days ago, said they had the best sushi." She laughed and stood up.

"Okay, well get ready. I will be leaving in five minutes." She left her room and walked back over to Kelsi.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're leaving." Stella shook Kelsi gently on the shoulders.

Kelsi just nodded and shooed her mom away.

"Five minutes Kelsi!" Stella yelled as she left into the garage.

Sharpay came dancing out of her room, Kelsi propped her head up with a raised eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

"No reason." She smiled and got a drink out of the fridge.

"Okay something is seriously wrong with you. Are you sure you weren't adopted?"

"Of course not silly!" Sharpay laughed. "Why on earth would you think that?" Sharpay left into the garage and hopped into the front seat.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and followed her into the back seat.

"Glad you could make it Kels." Stella spoke as she opened the garage door.

"So where are we --- STOP!"

Stella slammed on the breaks as she heard Kelsi scream.  
"What in the world!" Sharpay yelled as she was jerked forward.  
Both Stella and Sharpay turned around to look at her. "What?" Stella replied with frustration.  
Kelsi was staring at the concrete driveway with her jaw dropped.

Sharpay got out of the car to find Troy lying on the ground.

"What on earth are you doing down there!" She stomped over to him, hands on her hips.

He opened his eyes and took a quick glance up at her, then closed them again.

"Hello!" She tapped her heal in his side. Troy flinched and looked back up at her.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

"I would like to go to dinner, but that's a bit impossible with you lying here." She paused. "Why are you lying here anyways?"

"Thinking." He sat up.

"About what exactly." She raised her eyebrow.

"Just about… stuff." He replied.

"Would you like to talk about it over dinner, because I'd like to go." She looked at her mother and Kelsi in the car and back at Troy.

"Well…do you or don't you?"

"Nah that's okay. I already ate."

"Well than could you MOVE?" She raised her voice.

"Yeah that I can do." Troy stood up and walked down to the sidewalk.

"Tootles!" She waved with a smile.

"Tootles…" He looked around, heading right, and disappeared from sight.

Sharpay got back into the car, "Okay we can go now." She smiled.

Stella started the car back up and backed out of the garage and out of the driveway.

"So what was that all about?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh nothing." Sharpay laughed. "I think he was just bored."

"Oh okay then…" Kelsi let out a small laugh and looked out the window.

Back to Gabriella

She got back out of bed and wiped her face off with a damp towel. She ran over to her window and watched the Evan's leave the house.

"I wonder where they're going." She mumbled. "I guess I got the whole house to my self though." A small smile appeared on her face. She glanced over at her door and walked over to it. "No harm in walking around the house." She smiled and opened the door.

There was a ring at the door. _Should I answer that?_ She thought to herself as she ran down the stairs. _Sure why not._ She stood on front of the door and looked through the peep whole. There stood a brown haired boy with his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella bit her lip and opened the door slightly. "Yes?" She asked, standing away from the open crack.

"Gabbi?" Troy pushed the door open a little more, so that he could see her face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked down and nodded, holding the door open for him.

"What's going on?" He looked at her, as she shut the door. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She leaned up against the door and tried not to catch his gaze.

"I think you do." He looked at her. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Nope." She looked away. "There's nothing to tell here." Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"I don't believe that."

"Well then what am I supposed to say to make you believe me?" Her eyes began to water again.

"Just tell me the truth? Why are you all of the sudden hiding from me? You seemed fine over the phone earlier?"

"I … I'm not allowed to go anywhere this week. I'm… Uh. Grounded." She looked down and cupped her hands together.

"Why?" A confused look appeared on his face once again.

"I'm not sure." She sighed.

He let out a small laugh, "Well how can you be grounded and not know why?"

Gabriella gazed up at him and took a deep breath. "I… well. Stella was mad at me I guess… and she wants me to stay in my room all week, with out food and I really don't know what I did wrong…" She burst into tears and slowly slid down the door and onto the floor, scooting her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Troy kneeled down next to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay… Shhh…" He tried to calm her down.

"No its not!" She pushed him away. "This is how it's been ever since I've been living here! She has no respect for me and I don't know what I do wrong but I am always being punished for doing something I didn't do or for nothing at all! And on top of all of that she beats me! And tries so hard to get rid of me! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed and lye down on the floor crying.

Troy sat next to her and pulled her close, speechless.


	11. a letter

Sorry it took me sooooo long to make this chapter, but I've been stuck with writers block. But all of a sudden I came up with this chapter so I hope you like it!!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The next week was a bit hectic for Gabriella. Her stepmother was still treating her like crap, and she hasn't talked much to Troy or Taylor during break.

"I wonder how everyone's vacation went." She sighed, packing her book bag to leave for school. "And on top of all this, I think I scared Troy off with the whole, 'I'm abused!' thing.. What id people from school fin out?" She stopped what she was doing and stared blankly at the wall.

Groaning, Gabriella shook her head, "That would suck.."

"GABRIELLA!" Stella yelled from downstairs, "The bus left!"

The other two got in their mothers car and waited for her to take off.  
"Great, now I'm late for school on top of all this!" Gabriella grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs panting.

After the mile and a half sprint to school, she walked through the doors, out of breath.

"Curse that woman!" Gabriella murmured, clenching her teeth with anger, as she stood to catch her breath.

"Do you have a hall pass missy?" a low voice approached her from behind.

_As if anything else couldn't go wrong today..._

She thought as she turned around to fine the principal staring down at her.

"Uh... No sir, I just got here. I missed the bus and my uh - mom already left for work."

"Alright, but it's a warning Miss Montez. You wouldn't want to add more detention to what you already have."

"No sir, I wouldn't."

Principal Matsui nodded, continuing down the halls, while Gabriella ran to her next class.

When she charged into the room, breathing, everyone looked up at her, watching her every move.

"Miss Montez, You are late." Mrs. Carter spoke.

"I know. I'm so sorry it won't happen again." She bit her lip and sat down at her desk.

_Where is Troy? _

She gazed around the room.

As class continued, Gabriella could not stop thinking about Troy.

She ripped out a piece of notepaper from her spiral and began to write on it.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Everyone rushed into the cafeteria.

Gabriella just scuffed her feet down the halls, walking slowly past the lockers with her head staring at the floor.

"Hey you." Troy came up behind her with a bear hug and smile.

"Hey…" She spoke quietly.

Troy walked next to her, "What's wrong?" He stopped her from walking further.

"Nothing… Just had a lazy week… didn't do much, sort of tired."

"Your mom didn't…" His eyes widened slightly.

"No, not this week." Gabriella looked up at him. "I'm fine, really." She let out a small smile. "Go eat lunch."

"Alright." He kissed her cheek, "See you in class." He let her hand slip out of his as he walked towards the cafeteria.

"Bye." She waved and stood in the spot he had stopped her at, until he was out of sight. Time seemed to go by slowly for her last class of the day. She took out her not again and added some more to it.

Gabriella walked up to the teacher and asked if she could go to the nurse.

"Sure thing." She gave Gabriella a small smile, "Not feeling well today?"

"Not really." Gabriella looked down at a pencil on the teachers' desk, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Well I hope you feel better." She handed a pass to Gabriella.

"Thanks." She gave the teacher a gentle smile back and got her bag from the back of the room.

Troy gave her a weird look.

"You okay?" He mouthed, watching her gather her stuff.

Gabriella just shook her head and stared down at her note.

She put her backpack over her shoulder and walked past Troy's desk, letting the note fall on his desk.

She walked out of the room without looking back.

Troy glanced down at the piece of paper and began to open it slowly, but as the teacher turned around from her desk, he quickly folded it back up and stuffed it in his bag.

Instead of heading to the nurses' office, Gabriella snuck out of school and began to walk towards the airport.

By the time she got there it was six o'clock at night, about the time Troy would be in his room finishing up homework, or playing his guitar.

As he sat at his desk writing his essay, he remembered the note Gabriella had gave him before she left class.

He walked over to his bed and searched through his bag for the note.

Pulling it out, he slowly unfolded it and began reading out loud in whispers.

_"I know this is sudden but, I feel like I need to find my family, even if they are dead.  
It's a horrible feeling knowing that something you once had might be gone, but I just need to know for myself. What happened to them? Why did they leave me? I need to know what really happened._

_So I guess this is a short good bye._

_Gabbi."_

Troy shook his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"Damn it!" He threw his bag at his closet door.

As the paper hovered to the ground, he noticed more writing on the back of the page.

He picked it up and read the rest.

_"P.S. It hurts me to leave. Knowing that I have had such a great time here, with you, your family, and Taylor. Especially in detention._

_I think I might actually be in love. Who knows?_

_Xoxo_

_Would you die for me?"_

Troy sat on his bed all night staring down at the letter. thoughts racing through his mind.

What was he to do?

* * *

THE END.

So this is my final chapter. But I have desided to make a sequal! D So look back for more comming soon.

**please R&R!**

Simone.


End file.
